


The Last Morning Visit

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Marking Time [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - First Anime, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy's leaving Central City, but needs to say goodbye.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Morning Visit

The morning sun found Roy awake, and walking through the path of stones. Golden light illuminated the cemetery and he wished it was raining. Visiting Maes’s grave on such a brilliant morning seemed wrong. There should be clouds overhead, rain pouring down.

The piece of marble mocked Roy. He wanted it gone, wanted it destroyed. It shouldn’t be here, gleaming like a fresh smile in front of him, taking the place of his best friend. His fingers itched to snap, to ignite the air necessary to smash the tombstone to rubble, but he didn’t. It was time for him to leave Central, to meet up with Riza and the kids.

“Sorry, Maes,” he said. “Next time. Promise.”

He turned away from the tombstone, striding out of the cemetery.

“The drinks’ll be on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cornerofmadness, for her prompt of 'Mourning'.


End file.
